From a Student to a Scientist to a Kid!
by sereneskydragonslayer
Summary: They stood staring at the Bush. Cute eyes shone back at them. "DADDY! MOMMY!" The two students, President and Vice President looked at each other stone faced. "Shit." Kid Eren! Pure and Utter Humor.


**From a Student to a Scientist to a Kid!**

**By: sereneskydragonslayer**

_Chapter 1_

_' Tis only a sad coincidence'_

_._

_._

"Eren! Wait a second !"

"Hm?" wondered Eren turning around to see Hanji, a student suspended a week ago from doing 'crazy' experiments. He gulped.

"WAIT!"

"What is it senpai?" asked Eren reluctantly stopping so Hanji could catch up. Hanji smiled evilly and rubbed her hands together and grabbed Eren. For a very good reason, he felt an edge of fear as well as a bad feeling creep up his spine.

"Come here! I will show it to you and only you!" said Hanji excitedly giving him a wink. He returned it with a suspicious glare. It was no wonder that he did so.

All of Hanji's experiments were there to be feared. They seemed like harmless things like doing weird dances, giving her a sample of your hair and jumping down the stairs. However, the after effects were what the people of scared of. One time, a stupid kid accepted her experiment. He had memory loss for two weeks and severe head trauma.

Poor Eren was a very kind person. He was not the type of person to run away from someone else because of rumors. He had a habit of seeing the good in people the best he could even though he only gave them one chance. More if you were lucky. He only heard of Hanji in the rumors and never truly interacted with her. Who was he to ignore her?

Before he knew it, Hanji injected a needle into his arm and he saw the world go black. He panicked wondering why he lost his vision. A severe headache attacked his head. He stumbled a bit before falling forward on the road. He blinked sighing with relief when some of his vision came back. "Go-"

BAM!

He was cut off as he felt explosive pain came and then all was still. The driver of the car that had just hit him looked in panic and quickly drove away before a police could arrest him for a car accident. Hanji calmly looked at where Eren stood. She sulked seeing that her experiment didn't work but quickly recovered while grinning.

Oh, well. So what if her experiment didn't work? In fact, she got something better...

Hanji scooped up the child form of Eren from the road and wrapped him up in a blanket. She took a look at a piece of paper from her pocket. She smirked mischieviously.

Something _much_ better.

_Black and White._

_This was the world._

_Surrounded by the trees._

_Thick, large trees that hid the sun._

_The girl paused in her run looking around for him. "Eren! Where are you!" She ran some more calling his name. "You told me you would be home soon!" His form appeared in front of her making her gasp in happiness. Another 2 forms materialized beside her, both looking confused._

_"Eren?" the other boy wondered. The newly entered girl walked away from them casually. Mikasa Ackerman paid no attention to them._

_"You're safe Eren! Where were you?"_

_"Don't worry Mikasa...I'm safe...I'll be back soon." To both of their horror, Eren started shrinking into a little child. The little child form of Eren smiled sadistically._

_"I'LL MAKE YOUR LIVES MISERABLE!"_

"EREN!" cried Mikasa waking up from her dream. She shook her head. "It was only a dream..." she said taking deep breaths. She put on her usual passive face and got out of her bed to get brushed. As she was brushing her teeth, she recalled the events that happened last night.

Mikasa had began to worry because Eren wasn't home yet, but then she saw a note saying that he was going to stay at Renier's house so they could study for the upcoming exam's which was in 2 weeks. Mikasa had sighed thinking that Eren should of called her instead of leaving a note. She had grumbled mentally but went on to prepare dinner.

She frowned thinking about those events again. That writing didn't look like Eren's. But it was awfully familiar. Mikasa could have sworn she saw that writing on a piece of paper submitted by that crazy notorious scientist...

She shrugged finishing brushing her teeth and quickly finished her breakfast. She slipped on her shoes grabbing her bag along the way running out of her house. The walk to the school was far and it would take her some time to get there.

"What. Is. This Mess," muttered Levi emitting laser eyes. "MUST CLEAN THIS!"

He entered Hanji's room because they were sharing an apartment. Inside Hanji's room, there was a huge mess with books, needles, instant noodle bags lying around. Levi was seriously pissed and there was still that question he asked almost every day. Where was Hanji? She couldn't have gone far, but Levi seriously couldn't care at the moment because Hanji's room was getting on his nerves.

He went to the closet and started cleaning. Luckily, he woke up early this morning and he had extra time before going to school. He suddenly shivered remembering the nightmare he had last night. That little kid version of that year 2 Eren was actually pretty scary though he would never admit that.

He stood up. "Finished and next time I see Hanji, she will be so in for it!"

Two students continued walking calmly to school. When they met up with each other, they looked at each other coldly.

"President."

"Vice."

Staring contest continues...

"Don't you have anything better to do right now?" said Levi casually.

"I could say the same for you. You're the president after all. I thought you would be earlier than this," replied Mikasa. Levi was about to protest before she held up her hands. "Don't. I already know why. You were too busy cleaning right?"

Levi glared while Mikasa let a smirk slip on her face.

He was going to counter her statement when a soft cry from the bush startled him. And Mikasa too. They both looked at each other and carefully pushed aside the leaves.

They stood staring at the Bush. Cute eyes shone back at them. "DADDY! MOMMY!"

The two students, President and Vice President looked at each other stone faced. "Shit."

"Who's..child is this?" muttered Mikasa gently lifting the kid from the bushes.

"Wait Ackerman. There's a note here."

"What does it say?"

"Hello, I'm Eren but I got turned into the child...what?"

They both stared frozen at Eren. "Now that you mentioned it.." Mikasa trembled as Levi put his hand on his forehead.

"Hanji. And we are both screwed."

"But..." Mikasa blushed. "He is pretty cute."

"WHAT? Listen, we need to find someone to take care of him, we can't possibly bring him to school!" Just then, the bell rang.

"You take him President!"

"WHAT? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT LIVES WITH HIM!"

"I usually wouldn't trust you on this, but I'm afraid I have no choice."

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE WANTED THIS!"

"Well...Even I can't bring a baby to class! When Eren changes back..he won't remember his time as a child. And when he hears about this...he might get the wrong idea. But I don't want to leave him with you either..."

"THEN JUST TAKE HIM!"

"Whatever, we'll take him together!" Mikasa yelled scooping Eren and dragging Levi to school. Levi sighed switching their direction.

"We can't go to class yet." They stopped and went inside the President's room. "We should decide here. I can make an excuse."

Annie had just finished calculating the money for fundraising and was heading towards Levi's room. She had knocked twice and she heard a baby's cry. She leaned closer and heard Mikasa and Levi arguing. She opened the door and saw Levi and Mikasa hunched over a baby that looked like Levi, but somewhat like Eren. She blinked.

The two arguing people looked up. "Annie, this isn't what you-"

Annie slammed the door. "They had a child?" she muttered eyes widening. She opened the door again.

"Annie, you see-"

She shut it.

"This is going to be a trick in my eyes. It has to be." She opened it.

"-we didn't-"

Shut.

Open.

"-have a child or anything! This is-"

Shut.

Open.

"-Actually-"

Shut.

The door opened before she could open it again. Levi pulled her in with a serious expression. "Please listen to us."

"Why does it look like Eren?"

Levi and Mikasa said, " It's Eren. Hanji's fault. We don't know what to do and all that paper work..."

"What if the teachers find out.."

"Ackerman and I will make and excuse and have all the teachers doing something else than coming to your class, meanwhile can you take care of him? We got the clothes, but we can't take care of him while trying to finish all of the paperwork," said Levi.

On the tip of Annie's tongue she wanted to say no, but then she thought of something "I will help you guys if you go on your knees and beg for my help." She smirked thinking if they were really desperate they would do it, but if it was a joke they wouldn't do it.

To Annie's surprise they actually got down on their knees and begged.

"PLEASE ANNIE! TAKE CARE OF HIM!"

Annie sighed holding back her laughter and agreed, but they had to meet up at lunch to discuss what they would do after. They both got up looking embarrassed having to do such thing. They picked up pieces of their pride and walked out of the room.

As Annie walked to class with Eren, Eren woke up and gave a big smile to Annie and said "Auntie!" Annie smiled or kinda smiled at him so he wouldn't start crying and thought what class was going to be like having baby Eren with her.

As Reiner and Bertholdt approached her, she twitched.

_This isn't going to be easy is it..._

**New story, now in SNK section . please review**


End file.
